The miracles of White Wing hospital
by CaptainOfTheRainbowShip
Summary: The Robbins twins, Arizona the doctor and Tim the tech billionaire, have reached every headline since starting their own innovative hospital. When Eliza Minnick gets offered a job there, she is sceptical, until she sees the wonders that the twins work. And it doesn't hurt that the Robbins sister is beautiful either. DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

**A/N. So... had a sudden bout of inspiration. And yes, I have chosen to shamelessly use parts of Pure Genius in here. Most of the cases will also be based on those in the show. Anyway, onto the chapter!**

It was hot and humid outside when she exited the plane, but then again, she was in California. It was to be expected. It was a big difference from Seattle, the city where she had lived and worked in the past couple of years. She was a double certified surgeon, Orthopaedic surgery and sports medicine were her specialties of choice. She was a successful physician; her innovative surgeries were often featured in medical journals. That was also the reason she was in California right now, but some background information was needed to get the whole picture clearly.

Seven months ago, Arizona and Timothy Robbins, quickly dubbed 'the wonder twins', opened a private hospital to develop new and technological advanced ways of treating patients. They had been wonderfully successful and had reached all media outlets, everybody was talking about the wonder twins and the miracles they had already worked. The twins had it all: money, brains, and damn it if they didn't have the looks. They had inherited a lot of money from their parents, the elder Robbins's had died in a car crash when the twins were fifteen, the hospital name "White Wing" was a reference to their parents watching them from up in heaven. The brains came in the form of Arizona being a double certified surgeon specialised in Paediatric and Fetal surgery, while Tim was a tech genius. He had created multiple successful businesses in Silicon Valley, and with some smart investments he had become one of the most influential people in the country. So, when Arizona was done with the hospital she worked at, frustrated at the old-school approach they had, she and her brother had decided to use their inheritance and begin their own hospital, running it as they saw fit.

And what could Eliza say about the looks? Well… let's just say she always had a massive lady boner for the blonde woman that was featured on multiple magazine covers. Men didn't appeal to her, they never had, but she could admit that Timothy held some type of boyish charm.

They had been poaching all the best minds in medicine and tech alike, making a brilliant team of surgeons and technological engineers. They had been contacting her weekly, always asking if she wanted to join their team. To be honest, she had been sceptical since the beginning, not really believing the miracles the papers had talked about.

She was here despite her scepticism, supposing she should give the hospital a chance. Maybe all the praising was just, maybe the hype was actually real, she would see in the days to come.

When she walked out of baggage claim, she immediately spotted the person that was supposed to pick her up. He held a sign with the hospital logo on it with her name in big, bold letters. She rolled her suitcase behind her and walked towards the friendly looking man.

"Hello, I'm Eliza. The one you're supposed to pick up." The man smiled kindly and took her suitcase before she could protest.

"Very nice to meet you Eliza, the twins have been really excited for your arrival. You have been a difficult one to get out here. My name is Richard, and I am an old family friend of the twins, I took them in when their parents died. And in turn, they hired me as their main recruiter when I lost my job last year." The brunette was surprised that the man would share such personal information, especially about him being a recruiter.

"Arizona and Tim are big supporters of complete honesty, we are all equals here. No secrets." He gave her a warm smile and held the car door open for her. She sat in the passenger seat and watched Richard put her luggage in the back before joining her in the car.

 **|AR &EM|**

Eliza stood leaning against the hood of the car, waiting for Richard. The man got a phone call as soon as they pulled into the parking lot of White Wing hospital. The hospital itself was a very new building, very modern and sleek. It was surrounded by forest on three sides, the parking lot was just off the highway, making it very easily accessible. She looked up when Richard stood next to her again and motioned for her to follow him.

"I just got a phone call from monitor control, so I have to deliver you to doctor Grey and after that I have to take care of the problem they have up there." The brunette frowned at him. Wasn't it weird that her recruiter would leave the recruiting to another person.

"I'm not a staff recruiter, you know." It was as if he had read her mind. "I recruit patients that have a high-risk factor, I also recruit people who have an illness which we want to treat in a new innovative way." He smiled once again and stopped walking once they were at the reception desk.

"I shall leave you in doctor Grey's capable hands now. See you later." Eliza looked at the woman Richard had left her with. She looked intense, but the twinkling in her eyes suggested a life full of joy.

"Hi, I'm Meredith Grey, the Head of General surgery here." The other woman held her hand out and Eliza shook it with a smirk on her face.

"You probably have an extensive file on me here, but I'll introduce myself regardless. Eliza Minnick, Ortho surgeon and sports medicine specialist." Meredith laughed at her cheeky comment, and shook her head grinning.

"You're actually right about that. But come on, we have a lab coat ready for you in the locker room." They made their way through the hospital towards the locker room, Meredith introduced some of the other staff members they ran into. When they got to the locker room, there were still some people pulling on their coats and talking quietly among themselves.

"Okay guys, bring it in." the people looked up from what they were doing and paid attention to the woman. "Okay, I'll introduce them in levels of being irritating idiots."

The people made some protesting sounds at that. "Okay sheesh, don't get your panties in a twist. From left to right. Maggie Pierce, head of Neuro, also known as my annoying little sister." The dark-haired woman, Maggie, just slugged Meredith in the shoulder for that.

"Next to her is doctor Jackson Avery, head of Cardio. Head of Academic surgery, April Kepner, she's in charge of our three residents. And next to them are our amazing tech-team duo, get it? Like wrestling? Either way, Jo Wilson and Alex Karev. They've been like siblings since college, or something." Eliza just nodded to all of them and just when she was about to introduce herself, Meredith beat her to it. "Everybody, this is Eliza Minnick. The one that has been saying no to Arizona and Tim since we opened our doors." She looked at the brunette. "They haven't been happy about that by the way. They're going to everything in their power to make sure that you join our ranks." Eliza just smirked at that, she was curious as to which length the twins were willing to go to keep her here.

"Okay, next up. The bosses themselves." Meredith grinned. "Steady your horses, it's about to get real in here."

 **A/N. Hope you enjoyed, leave a review if you have some suggestions for the story. Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

Eliza and Meredith were walking along the corridors again, Meredith introduced some more people and Eliza just nodded politely. When they had almost reached their destination, Meredith's phone rang.

"It's also my pager," She explained. "It's one of Tim's designs, everybody on staff have one." Eliza just nodded and watched as Meredith reached for her phone, it was just a piece of glass which had the interface projected on it by the tech encased on the bottom of the phone. She frowned when she read the page. She turned around and walked the other way, motioning for Eliza to follow her again. "The plan has changed. We're currently working on a coma patient, her name is Denise Horton. We transferred her here six months ago, Tim and Jo have been working on a neural interface ever since. But I'll let them explain how it works." They walked through a big glass door, it lead to an enormous open space, painted in soft colours. In the centre was a big glass pane, surrounding it were comfortable looking sofas and beanbags. There were also a lot of plants scattered around the workspace.

They were the first ones there, so Meredith plopped down in the sofa directly in front of the glass pane.

"Why exactly are we standing in front of a big pane of glass?" She asked confusedly, frowning at Meredith.

"Because, my dearest doctor Minnick, it isn't a normal gigantic pane of glass. This here is our holographic project board, all of the information can be streamed from our internal servers and projected on this beauty." She heard an excited masculine voice, when she turned around she was faced with a beaming Robbins twin. "Hi, I'm Tim. Really glad to have you here!" he gave a gigantic grin, shook her hand vigorously and then hopped over the back of the couch on which Meredith sat. he gave her kiss on her cheek and gave her a crushing hug.

"Tim, stop begin an overly-excited kindergartner, save it for home." Meredith mock complained, playfully pushing his face away.

Okay then, they were a couple. That was unexpected. It threw Eliza of her game a bit, she had expected that there would be some type of hierarchy, but from what she had seen she concluded that everybody was equal here, just like Richard had told her. She was lost in thought, so she didn't realize that the room was now filled with seven more people, three of which she hadn't met yet.

April approached her with a friendly smile on her face. "Hi again, I just wanted to introduce my little ducklings, the residents that have been picked for our exclusive residency program." She motioned for the young doctors to come forward. "May I introduce: Stephanie Edwards, she was number one of her class at Stanford and was our number one draft pick. Andrew DeLuca, he's a surgeon, but he also has a degree in computer sciences. And Ben Warren, he was an anaesthesiologist so he has a lot of experience by watching surgeons work, he also has experience as a biochemical engineer." The residents waved at her. "Ducklings, this doctor Eliza Minnick. She's an orthopaedic surgeon and sports medicine specialist, and she's here to observe us before she can make a decision as to stay here." The redhead smiled at her. "So now we're just waiting for Arizona, don't you want to sit doctor Minnick?"

She shook her head. "I'm good standing, thanks though." At that moment, the glass doors opened again and revealed the most beautiful woman Eliza had ever seen. Arizona Robbins, one of the most brilliant surgeons on earth, was painfully breath taking. Her blonde hair fell down past her shoulders in soft waves, her makeup was natural but perfect. Her amazing figure was accentuated by the classy light blue dress she wore, it fit her like a glove. The lab coat didn't make her outfit any less appealing, the smile on her face and her twinkling eyes only made her more attractive. The brunette felt her mouth go dry and her knees almost buckle when the blonde went to stand next to her and looked at her with those sparkly blue eyes. She took a deep breath and steadied herself again, turning to the project board and paying attention to Jo who stood in front gathered group.

"Okay, Denise Horton." She typed something on her White Wing phone and all of a sudden, the case file appeared on the project board.

"We got her transferred here six months ago. But before we could start her treatment, we needed a way to know for certain that there was brain activity. The brain scans show that she should be able to come out of her comatose state, but there hasn't been any improvement. So, Tim and I found this." She tapped some more buttons and a thesis came on the board.

"This puppy is called 'Mind to Mind Communication', it's really freaking cool." She got an enormous dorky grin on her face and excitedly continued with her presentation.

"Those dudes in the sci-fi helmets were able to communicate three words to each other using only their thoughts. There were only two successful tests and they needed funding, so we decided to buy it three weeks ago. Since then, Maggie and I have been working with them here, in our lab. This is the end product. The ends connect to both of your temples, and the ends are connected to each other, reaching over the forehead." She almost vibrated in place, and when Eliza looked around the room she saw April looking at Jo with a lovesick smile on her face. It didn't seem like they were together, maybe she should just ask Meredith about it after the presentation was over.

"We're going to put one on Denise's head and the other on her mom, and if Denise is still in there somewhere, they'll be able to speak to each other." Jo looked around the room and smiled at everybody. "So… let's go get our Denise, shall we?"

Everybody clapped after she said this, and there was even a joking catcall from Tim. He had a proud smile on his face and stood up.

"Okay people, let's get back to changing lives shall we? The Mind to Mind Communication is scheduled for four 'o clock in the afternoon. You can observe from deck three, I'll see you there." Everybody dispersed, and when Eliza wanted to go over to Meredith she was stopped by the blonde beauty she had been thinking about the past half hour.

"Hi! I think I need to introduce myself. I'm Arizona, the one who has been bugging you to come here." The blonde's eyes were even more amazing from up close, and damn it if it didn't get twenty degrees hotter in here. The brunette swallowed roughly and put a small smile on her face.

"Eliza Minnick, but you probably know that, since I got an email every other day from you." The blonde just let out a big laugh at that, Eliza found herself mesmerised by the sound. The brunette held out her hand for the other woman to shake, but Arizona just caught her in a big hug.

"I'm so happy you're finally here, and when you see the wonders we produce here on a daily basis you won't ever want to leave again."

But when Eliza looked into those beautiful baby blues again, she reckoned she wouldn't stay for only the treating of patients.

 **A/N. Hello there! Hope you enjoyed, give me suggestions as to how I could improve the story in the review section. Okay? Okay! Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

After embarrassing herself even more in front of Arizona, she excused herself and went to stand next to Meredith, who laughed quietly at her.

"Jesus Minnick, can you be any more obvious?" The brunette just narrowed her eyes at the surgeon. "You're lucky Arizona is clueless about this stuff, you know. Otherwise she might've dragged you into bed immediately."

Eliza looked at Meredith, shocked. "I'm sorry, come again?" she didn't believe her ears, there couldn't be any way in hell that the blonde would want her, right? Yes, the brunette was hot, she wasn't full of herself for saying that. But would the brilliant, gorgeous, kind, cute, sweet blonde… wait, what was she talking about again?

Meredith just shook her head. "Come on Minnick, get your head in the game. But yes, during family dinner it's doctor Minnick this, doctor Minnick that, she's so smart, she's so good in what she does. And let's not forget the one time she literally admitted to having a raging lady boner for you."

The brunette felt her eyes bug out of her head. "Okay I'll believe you, but could we change the topic now? I think my eyes are about seconds away from popping out of my head." Meredith quickly agreed and they began walking towards the tech lab, continuing their tour of the hospital.

"So Grey, what is the deal between April and Jo? The googly eyes they were giving each other were painfully obvious." The other woman just scoffed at that, it was painfully obvious to anyone who laid eyes on them.

"They have the world's biggest crushes on each other, had them since they met. But, because they're both also painfully oblivious, they don't think the other returns their feelings. When you let such a crush manifest for almost eight months, you get this kind of situation." Meredith held a door open for Eliza and motioned for her to go ahead and walk into the room.

"Meredith, what is this and why aren't you following me?" the brunette asked a bit frustrated, she didn't like not knowing what was going on.

"Relax Minnick, you're standing in a 3D scanner. The best pose you can think of, now." The brunette just shrugged and went into her kickboxing stance, fist raised and feet light. She actually was a kickboxer, it was the whole reason she could go to study medicine at Stanford. When she came out of the closet, her parents had disowned her, leaving her to fend for herself. She went to live with her aunt, who did accept who she was, and she worked hard for school and kickboxing, thus earning a full-ride to Stanford. She didn't stop after completing her education, she went to the gym two times a week to keep in shape and to make sure her reflexes were still as sharp as ever.

When Meredith said it was okay, she went to stand relaxed again. When the door to the scanner opened again, it revealed Meredith with a teasing grin on her face.

"Your action figure will be ready within the next two hours, but in the meantime, it seems as if you have an admirer." She motioned to the gift basket standing on the table behind her. The brunette just frowned and walked towards in, the card was just signed with A&T, but she knew immediately who it was from.

"The wonder twins are at work again, I see." When she turned around, she saw Meredith quietly chuckling into her fist, finding this whole thing pretty amusing. Eliza narrowed her eyes and pulled a face.

"Oh knock it off, they did the same with me, you know. I was just as sceptical as you are now, but they won me over with exciting new surgeries and Tim's amazing looks. It'll be the same for you with Zona, you'll be on board the minute you see what they will accomplish this afternoon."

 **|AR &EM|**

It was now nearing four in the afternoon, and Meredith and Eliza had met up with Alex. They walked into the observation deck, filled with doctors and press alike, quickly sitting down in the seats Arizona had kept free for them. Alex and Meredith chose to sit down on one side of the blonde, leaving Eliza to sit down next to her on the other side, Meredith and Alex were sporting matching conspiratorial grins. 'Freaking scumbags.' Eliza thought. To be honest, she was worried, sitting next to the blonde. This morning it wouldn't have been a problem, but after Meredith said that Arizona had feelings for her, she had been a total nervous wreck. Not that she showed it, but still. The blonde just gave her a breath taking, dimpled smile, showing of her perfect white teeth. Those sparkly blue eyes just added to the heavenly sight.

"Hope doctor Grey hasn't been causing too much trouble." The blonde joked, making Eliza smile.

"To be honest, haven't seen much of her today. She left me in the middle of a corridor and didn't return for hours." Meredith just narrowed her eyes and stuck her tongue out.

"Don't listen to her Zona, she's kidding. You know me to be a perfectly amazing overly great tour guide, do you not?" The woman raised her face haughtily, but couldn't hold it for long before she burst out laughing.

"But seriously though, she's been great. Thank you for asking." The brunette gave Arizona one of her most charming, crooked grins. She almost cheered when she saw the little swoon the blonde gave.

Their attention was pulled towards the room below them, where Tim was standing, ready to speak to his people. "Hello everybody, thank you for taking some time out of your busy schedules to come and see our little show." She grinned roguishly. "What will happen in a couple of minutes: we'll put one of our neural interfaces on both Denise and her mother. After that, we'll see if Denise is still in there, if we can still save her. If she is, then I'll manually make the connection in her brain that's needed for her consciousness to kick-start. We'll bring Denise back to her room and we'll know in an hour or so if our approach has been successful." He looked at the press. "Let's begin, shall we?"

 **|AR &EM|**

An hour after everybody had filed out of the room, Eliza was still sat on her chair, trying to wrap her head around what had just happened. She just saw them bring back a coma patient. The news had come twenty minutes earlier, Denise had woken up, it was monumental.

She heard someone enter the room, but she didn't turn around to see who it was. "It's amazing here, isn't it?" she recognised Tim's voice. He was absolutely right, it was. "So doctor Minnick, now is the time for an answer. Will you join us?"

She looked up at him, determination like fire in her eyes.

"Yes, I will."

 **A/N. Good news everyone! Two updates in one day! The updated won't be coming this often anymore, today was the last day of my vacation, unfortunately. I'll try to write as much as I can, but I'm not making any promises. Anyway, leave a review with your thoughts, I like them. Okay, Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N. I really have to say, I'm not sure I'm happy with this chapter. I had struggles writing this, and it's not my finest work. Anyway, hope you enjoy it.**

It was now two weeks later, and Eliza was about to officially start her new job at the hospital. She was anxious, but in a really good way. She was about to start her new life in a different state, far away from the big shit show in Seattle. It was exhausting to say the least.

When she went to say goodbye to her aunt, the one that had raised her since her parents threw her out when she was thirteen, her parents were there. They had apparently heard that she was moving to California, and decided to tell her one last time that she was condemning herself to Hell by being gay. Her aunt had gotten really mad at them and screamed at them until they had left the house, after that she consoled Eliza who was really upset. She knew her parents would never accept her for who she was, but it still hurt to have the ones who were supposed to love her unconditionally hate her so. After that, she and her aunt talked about her moving across the country and the crush she had on Arizona, who was technically her boss.

To her aunt, it didn't matter that everybody was equal and that there were no bosses, the blonde had hired her and that made her Eliza's boss. They quickly dropped the subject when Eliza's began to get irritated, instead they talked about the brunette's new apartment and when her aunt would visit for the first time.

Eliza left when it got dark outside and it was almost time for her to leave for the airport, she got nostalgic when she looked at her aunt's house from the outside, she really would miss this place.

Before she could go to the airport, she had to pick up her bag from her apartment, luckily it wasn't that far away. She quickly walked into the building when she got there, really itching to get out of town, she had a sinking feeling in her stomach.

The feeling was proven right when she got to her apartment door. In front of it stood Leah, her ex. The brunette steeled herself and ignored her while she opened her door, quickly grabbing the bag from the spot next to the coat rack.

"You're not even going to talk to me? Come on Eliza, don't be so childish." The blonde scoffed at her and tried to stand in her way. "I know you're leaving, and I know it's because of me, don't try to deny it." She stood there with a smug smirk on her face, something that Eliza wanted to desperately change.

"No. I'm moving because one of the most promising new hospitals ever wanted me on their staff. Not because you 'broke my heart', sweetheart. You're not special enough for that, you know. You're just some blonde bimbo surgeon wannabe and I really feel sorry for the poor sucker that ends up with you, wouldn't wish that for even my worst enemies."

With that, the brunette walked out of there with a confident swagger in her walk, happy to have put her annoying ex in her place.

 **|AR &EM|**

And now, here she was. Standing in front of the hospital, a happy little grin on her face. She was excited about finally starting, the two weeks had felt like almost two months. She heard voices behind her, when she turned around she noticed that the voices belonged to April and Jo. They were walking together, probably carpooled too. The amount of space between them suggested that there hadn't been any change in their relationship status, Eliza frowned and decided that she was going to change that, with the help of her colleagues. She wouldn't really call them friends yet, they had only known each other for two and a half weeks, two of which she hadn't really spoken to them. She just shrugged and made her way into the hospital, ready for whatever challenge there was to come.

 **|AR &EM|**

"You. When's your housewarming party? I need a reason to get drunk again, it's been way too long." Eliza looked up at her companion and raised her left eyebrow.

"Good morning to you too, Meredith. I've been settling in fine, thank you ever so much for asking. Is there a chance that I've planned a little shindig to celebrate being new here? Why yes, I have, it will be this Saturday starting around eight 'o clock." Meredith narrowed her eyes at the brunette and bared her teeth a little.

"No need to get sarcastic, you ass. A yes or no also would've sufficed."

"But it wouldn't have been nearly as fun. But onto more serious business." She looked around her to see if anyone had been listening in. "We really need to get Kepner and Jo together, it's nearly there, we just need to give it a little push. The question is, how?"

Meredith looked at her with glee in her eyes. "You're going to help me win that betting pool." Eliza scoffed, of course there would be a betting pool. "I've got it scheduled for next month, we'll have to wait until then."

"Hold up. If I help you win that betting pool, I want in. I get half or I tell Kepner and Jo that you guys have some illegal gambling going on, betting on their budding romance." Eliza grinned when she saw Meredith starting to get mad. It was so amusing making the other woman irritated with her.

"You drive a hard bargain, I can respect that. Fine, you get half, but you're buying me cocktails when we go out with the group, you hear me? you can afford that with the five hundred bucks you're getting." Eliza wanted to make another witty comment, but was shushed by Meredith. She looked at her confused until she saw Arizona walking towards them with her usual gorgeous smile on her face.

"Good morning, big day today doctor Minnick. First days are always hard, but if you have problems settling into your new workspace, give me a shout and I'll be of assistance. Doesn't matter what for, you call, I answer." The blonde gave her a sultry wink and walked to the coffee machine on the other side of the room, leaving Eliza with a dry mouth, buckling knees, and a grinning Meredith.

"Not one word, do you hear me Grey?"

 **A/N. Hope you enjoyed, again I really struggled with this. Okay, Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

There wasn't a lot of action until Wednesday, when her first Ortho case came in. She began her day like any other, with a good cup of coffee and a shower during which her mind was occupied with images of Arizona.

She had to do something about the awkward situation pretty soon, she had to ask her crush out somewhere in the next week. She wasn't nervous about her plan, seeing as she knew the blonde liked her back, but she was anxious about having to plan a spectacular first date. The blonde hadn't stopped flirting with her, she'd even started giving the brunette lingering touches on her waist, her hip and the previous day she had laid her hand on Eliza's thigh, dangerously close to where Eliza wanted the blonde's hand to actually be.

She had been able to keep the blush down, and made a suggestive comment to Arizona. But, of course the comment didn't faze the blonde, resulting in even more heated flirting for the rest of the day. And God dammit if the blonde didn't flaunt her body in front of Eliza every chance she got, wearing those deliciously fitting dresses. They always fit the blonde like a glove, and they never failed to make the brunette a stuttering mess, oh how she loved those dresses.

Anyway, back to the topic at hand. When she got to work, she leisurely made her way to the lounge and pulled her lab coat on over her normal clothes, it was a big plus that she didn't need to wear scrubs all day. When she was about to get her coffee, her new phone rang, effectively stopping the brunette from getting her daily dose of caffeine. When she looked at the phone, she swore quietly under her breath and ran to the ambulance bay.

She was pretty giddy, this was her first case, her first chance to show everybody what she got. The ambulance got there a couple of minutes later, giving Eliza the chance to pull a pair of gloves on.

"12-year old female, Rebekah Johnson, broken arm, crushed legs and probably a heavy concussion. She unconscious now, but she is one of our high-risk patients. That's why we knew that something was wrong with her." Eliza nodded to the paramedic, who she knew to be Amelia, they had met when the brunette was helping Meredith on a patient on Tuesday.

"Get her in there." She quickly walked to one of the nurses.

"Get a portable x-ray, her legs are probably crushed to smithereens." The nurse nodded and quickly went to get the machine, and it quickly became clear that the girl's legs were in a thousand pieces.

 **|AR &EM|**

She was stood in front of the gathered people; Tim, Arizona, Meredith, Jo and Alex. They were all looking at her expectantly, curious as to what her idea was to help the patient.

A couple of minutes later, April came into the room with the residents behind her.

"Sorry we're late and kind of intruding. I thought it'd be good for them to see Ortho in action, they didn't have the chance to yet. Anyway, begin your pitch." The brunette nodded at April.

"Rebekah Johnson, she has a respiratory condition that is dormant for now, this is why we know her and why we were alerted when she had the accident. But now, this is the biggest of our concerns." She tapped a few buttons on her phone, and all of a sudden a x-ray of Rebekah's legs came onto the projection board. She heard a few little gasps and even a low whistle.

"How did this happen exactly?" she heard one of the residents ask, when she looked up she saw that it was Ben Warren who had asked her the question.

"Rebekah lives in a low-income neighbourhood, therefor there aren't any parks in a radius of twenty blocks. So the play on the street instead, but this morning there was an inebriated driver who didn't see the children playing, and voila, this happens." She heard some comments about how stupid some people can be, but she chose to ignore it. They did have a point.

"There are sixty-two fragments in here, if we were to use plates and screws to repair it, we would need more than a hundred screws. The risk of infection is also too high." Eliza grinned at Arizona.

"That's true doctor Robbins. This is the reason I have come up with this." Suddenly something appeared on the screen. Some were squinting so they could make out what is was, while Tim just sat there, mouth wide open.

"You've got to be kidding me. this is your special project, isn't it? The one that you've been working years on already?" the others just looked at him with frowns on their faces, not having a clue what the tech guru was talking about.

"How would you kn-, no never mind, don't really want to know." The brunette had a sneaking suspicion that the man had hacked her computer. "But yes, this is the big project I have been working on for so long. It wasn't ready for a really long time, and the old-school surgeons always thought I was crazy for thinking of it. But, this is my Spiderman repair." She was buzzing with excited energy, ready to answer any questions. "We get silk spiders, and the thread that they create can be used to get the bones back in order. It's flexible, so that means that it keeps everything in place even when the patient is growing up, it's strong and it won't leave any traces." When she looked up again, she saw everybody looking at her in awe, everybody but one of course. Arizona was looking at her with a sultry look in her eyes, the brunette knew she would be in for it later.

"So… Do you have any questions?"

 **|AR &EM|**

It was an hour later, that she was in the lounge again, this time she did have time for some coffee. Eliza was sitting on the couch when the blonde came in and closed and locked the door. "Okay, not creepy at all Arizona, are you going to beat me up or something?"

The blonde didn't say anything, she just strode across the lounge and promptly planted herself on the brunette's lap, kissing her before Eliza could protest.

Eliza's hands immediately went to Arizona's thighs while she was kissing back with everything she had. The dress that the blonde was wearing had rode up a little, Eliza moaned at the feeling of soft skin under her fingertips.

It continued like that for several more minutes, the feeling of bliss completely taking over. But all good things must end, and so Arizona pulled her lips away again, breathing heavily. "You're taking me out Saturday, you hear me? I don't care if you get absolutely wasted on your housewarming and you have the biggest hangover ever. You're taking me out on a date, and after that, you're going to fuck me senseless." With that, Arizona stood up again and left, leaving Eliza completely baffled. The brunette could only mutter a single word.

"Score."

 **A/N. Hope you enjoyed, see you next time. Okay, bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

It was now Friday night, the night of the housewarming party. She hadn't gone forward with her case yet; the spiders were still producing the silk required. So, she'd had all day to get the party all in order. She bought a shit load of booze, a lot of snacks and she'd also gone and bought some soda for the people who didn't like to drink alcohol.

She was just done changing into a flannel shirt with black skinny jeans and converse, when her buzzer went. She didn't even look at the screen and just let them in. She had invited just about the whole hospital, her house was big enough for it, she lived in the penthouse, her new salary permitting it.

She opened her door when her guests knocked on it and was quick to welcome the women. They were nurses and some paramedics, like she said, she had invited almost everybody.

Half an hour later, all the department heads walked in together. Eliza had left the door open, sick of having to let everybody in.

The brunette was already slightly inebriated at that point and talking with a pretty redhead, standing close so that they could hear each other over the music being blared across the apartment. Had she looked at her friends, she would've seen that they were looking at her with raised brows and that Arizona stomped out of the apartment.

"So, your husband is with the baby right now?" She shouted over the music. She had met Sharon a few days ago, the redhead had her baby in her arms and the brunette had complimented how gorgeous the baby was and how old the new-born had been. They had a nice conversation about the baby boy and the nurse had promised to come to her housewarming party.

"Yes, Ethan is babysitting right now. So I can't stay too long, Josh will quickly need more attention." They talked some more about the hospital before Meredith came towards them and just about kidnapped Eliza, dragging her to the hallway.

"You big idiot, what are you doing talking and flirting with a gorgeous woman when Arizona can freaking see you?!" the brunette just reared back at that, she hadn't been flirting with Sharon, the redhead was married for goodness sake.

"I wasn't! we were talking about her new-born son and husband! I'm not a fucking homewrecker." Wait, did Meredith just say that Arizona had seen her? She was sober enough to know that that wasn't really a good thing.

"Arizona doesn't know that! She just saw the woman who she is going on a date with was standing really close to another person. And she's insecure. So if you want Arizona, you have to fix it. Now!"

Eliza nodded frantically at that and ran to the elevator, she had to catch the blonde before she got away. She pushed on the close-button several times, needing the doors to go faster. During the elevator ride she had sobered up completely, she had a clear mind again and, unsurprisingly, she was worrying immensely.

The elevator ride took entirely too long, but she sprinted out of the metal contraption once it was on the ground floor.

When she got outside, she saw a feminine figure with blonde hair. The figure radiated sadness, and Eliza immediately knew it was Arizona. So, she cautiously approached, eventually standing next to her.

"Hi stranger," She began, the blonde didn't respond. "Your über ain't here yet? That's a shame, I suppose I should keep you company then. And maybe tell you that you rushed to conclusions back there." The blonde looked up at that, fire in her eyes.

"I rushed to conclusions when I saw you flirting with a slutty redhead? What, are you going to tell me that it wasn't what it looked like? Screw you, Eliza."

The brunette scoffed at her. "She's not a slut, do you hear me? Her name is Sharon, her husband is home at the moment. We met when her baby had thrown up over her favourite sweater." She looked accusingly at the blonde, but her companion just looked at her shoes, properly shamed. "Arizona, I don't want someone else. Why do you think I want to go out on a date with you, just so I can say that I fucked my boss? That's not the reason. I want to be with you, have a serious relationship with you. But for that to happen, you need to trust me. To trust that you're the only one that I want."

Eliza used the tips of her fingers to tilt the blonde's head towards her. "I want to be with you." She whispered, before softly connecting their lips. It was very different from their first kiss, when Arizona had pounced on her. This was soft, raw and full of promising feelings, and Eliza absolutely loved it.

They kept at it for several minutes, they broke apart when the need for air became too great. The über honked, making the two women look up.

"Come with me, take me home, please." The begging look in Arizona's eyes proved to be too difficult to resist.

"Let me just text Meredith, she'll look after my apartment." She quickly sent Mer a text and stepped into the car, sitting next to Arizona. The blonde grabbed her hand and intertwined their fingers, Eliza basked in the feeling, grinning stupidly at Arizona.

 **|AR &EM|**

They were in the blonde's apartment in a matter of minutes, their houses weren't far apart. Once they were in the apartment, Eliza had put her hands on Arizona's waist, gently kissing her neck. The blonde had just taken her coat of and wrapped her arms around Eliza's shoulders, exposing her neck even further to the brunette, moaning slightly when her shoulder was softly bitten.

Eliza moved them towards the kitchen, lifting the blonde on the counter before lifting Arizona's shirt over her head and kissing the tops of her breasts. She kissed her way down, getting to her companion's belly button, before she was pulled back up and into waiting lips. They kissed again, this time more passionate and needy.

Arizona made quick work of Eliza's flannel and undershirt, exposing bra-covered breasts. After that, it all became a blur. Nothing mattered except for the passion and their shared pleasure.

 **|AR &EM|**

They lay exhausted on the bed, legs intertwined, softly breathing while looking into the other's eyes.

"You're still taking me out on that date." The blonde softly spoke.

"Like I'd have it any other way." Was whispered back.

 **A/N. Hiya! Hope you enjoyed, tell me what you think, I like reading reviews. Also, last episode of Grey's was freaking awesome. Okay, Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N. Hello there, it's been a little while, huh? I liked writing this chapter a lot, so I really hope you'll enjoy it. Also, maybe you could check out the other story I'm currently working on? I know, shameless self-promoting, but it's just a suggestion! Anyways, onto the chapter!**

When she awoke, it was because of the sun that shone upon her face. She cursed herself for not closing the blinds the night before and untangled herself from the brunette with a loving smile on her face. She gave a quick kiss on her forehead and made her way to the window, closing the blinds. She stretched her limbs and padded to the bathroom, determined to brush her teeth and freshen her breath, wanting to be able to kiss the brunette without the horrid taste in her mouth.

She smiled when she thought of Eliza, so sweet and gentle the previous night. A feeling of adoration bloomed up in the blonde's chest. She'd had a crush on the other woman for a long time now, ever since she had seen the brunette giving a presentation during a medical convention. She was so excited and happy informing all those in attendance about the new surgery she had invented, and the blonde knew immediately that she had to have the woman in the new hospital she was planning to start with her brother.

But boy was it hard to get the brunette to join them, she mused while she turned the shower on. She had resisted their invites for so long that Arizona was beginning to lose hope that she would ever be able to see her crush again. But lo and behold, the brunette had finally accepted an invite to come and see their facilities. Arizona had been ecstatic, and in the weeks leading up to her arrival, Arizona hadn't been able to shut up about how amazing the orthopaedic surgeon was, even blurting out she had a lady boner for the other woman during family dinner. That hadn't been one of her most graceful moments, and her brother and Meredith had teased her relentlessly about it.

She was pulled out of her thoughts by a pair of strong arms sliding around her waist and a lingering kiss on her neck. She immediately relaxed against the body being melded into her back. She hummed quietly when the kissing on her neck didn't stop and began rocking back into the body behind her. After a little while she was turned around and pulled into waiting lips, Arizona grinned slightly when their lips met in a slow and gentle kiss and laid her arms around Eliza's neck, lightly playing with the soft hairs in her nape.

"Good morning." Arizona shuddered when she heard the husky timbre to Eliza's voice, no doubt being caused by her sleep.

"Good morning, sleep well?" there came an affirmative noise from the brunette. "I love you being in the shower with me, but I'm not planning on having sex in here. Maybe another time, but I'm still pleasantly sore from last night. So we're going to just clean each other and after that I'm going to cook you breakfast." The brunette wasn't exactly happy about it, but the grumbling of her stomach made her agree to Arizona's request. They washed each other gently, stealing soft kisses under the hot streams of water, tenderly caressing the other's curves.

When they were done, they dried off and went into the kitchen. Arizona began making some pancakes for them to share, but Eliza got bored pretty quickly and decided to help the beautiful blonde. They worked together well, occasionally dropping their work to steal a light kiss.

Eliza suddenly got a sneaky grin on her face, scooping some batter on her finger. "Hey Zona?" she said, getting in position to execute her plan. The blonde turned around and got a face of batter for it. She made an adorable little sound, a mix between shock and indignation. A loud laugh erupted from Eliza's chest, making the blonde squint at her. Arizona thought it was only fitting she got some revenge, so grabbed an egg from the counter and smashed it on top of the brunette's head, grinning.

"Oh, it's on." The Ortho surgeon growled, a food fight erupted seconds after.

They laid together on the couch, legs intertwined, watching the credits of a movie roll down the screen. They exchanged soft kisses filled with little smiles, both content to let the world continue on as they laid in their happy little bubble.

"Arizona," the brunette softly spoke. "you need to get dressed, we're going out for that date I promised you." The blonde didn't want to move, but the excitement for the date made it that she untangled herself from Eliza and made her way into the bedroom.

"Okay then, what should I wear?" she asked the brunette with a megawatt smile on her face.

"Hmm," the brunette hummed. "Let's say… something fiery will do the trick tonight. Oh, and by the way, I expect you know how to dance." The blonde nodded and gave Eliza one last kiss before pushing her out of the bedroom.

"You go and get changed at your apartment, you're picking me back up in half an hour, okay?" Eliza nodded and with a roguish grin, made her way to the door.

"I'll see you in half an hour, gorgeous."

 **|AR &EM|**

The brunette had kept her word and was back within half an hour, all tall, dark and dangerous. She was wearing a tight black V-neck shirt that displayed her abdominal muscles quite nicely, and tight black jeans, they did wonders to make her butt pop. The blonde had nearly drooled all over her, but reigned herself in and watched Eliza watch her with darkening eyes, no doubt liking what she saw.

The blonde had gone and made her make-up darker than usual with smokey eyes and a crimson lipstick. She was wearing a red dress that ended mid-thigh and was tight in all the right places and had a hint of cleavage, all in all, she was the definition of fiery. They matched well, the blonde mused, like coals and fire.

Once Eliza had cleared her mind of all the naughty thoughts, she held out an arm to the blonde and escorted her to her car, being chivalrous and opening the door for the stunning woman.

They got to a small Cuban place after driving for half an hour, during which they talked about the procedures lined up for the coming week, neither could stop being surgeons during their time off. Arizona was once again helped by Eliza when she needed to get out of the car, and they made their way into the restaurant. It was bigger than it looked from the outside, and it was packed with people, most of which were on the dancefloor, dancing salsa. The brunette gave their reservation to the woman behind the desk and they were quickly seated.

During their meal, they spoke of their past and spoke of their hopes for the future. Sure, it was heavy stuff for the first date, but they had known this relationship would move fast from the beginning, there wasn't any other way it possibly could go.

After their dinner, they got onto the dancefloor. They got into position and began dancing the salsa, Eliza taking the lead and twirling Arizona around. They were fluid in their movements, the brunette sometimes bending Arizona and moving with her. It went on like this for almost an hour, by then they weren't really dancing salsa anymore, just moulding their bodies together and occasionally twirling around.

"This was an amazing first date Eliza." The blonde's voice was husky, and she was ready for Eliza to take her back to her apartment and taking her against the door. "But I need something else from you now." They made their way towards the exit and drove to the brunette's apartment, the blonde suggestively touching Eliza.

When they fell into bed together, they knew they wouldn't come out again any time soon.

 **A/N. Hope you enjoyed, leave a review if you did and I'll catch you on the flip side, bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

Monday came way too soon in Eliza's opinion. She had to drag herself out of Arizona's bed, and with it came the difficulties of making Arizona let go of her. The blonde had wrapped herself around her lover and absolutely refused to let her go, claiming to be too warm and cosy to get out of bed.

"Come on Zona," the brunette whined. "I have my big surgery today, I can't afford to be late." The spider silk was finally ready for use, and today she got to weave a little girl's bones back together. The wonder twins had of course alerted the media, and it was to be widely covered on the news. It both excited and terrified the brunette, mainly because she had to talk to the cameras today.

She was in the shower for a couple of minutes already when she felt a pair of slim arms sneak around her waist to clasp together just above her belly button. She relaxed into the intimate embrace, closing her eyes slightly with a small smile on her face. "Just so you know Zona, there won't be any funny business in here, do you copy? I need to get to work soon and having a quickie in the shower won't help me be there on time." She felt the lips on her shoulder stop giving kisses and curl into a grin.

"It won't help you be there on time, but it will make you feel so incredibly good, don't you think? Just think of all the things I can do in here." She felt fingers move south, but grabbed them before they could reach their destination.

"Stop that right now, missy. Who knew you'd be this insatiable? But, I'm about finished, so I'll leave you to it." Eliza stepped out of the shower cubicle and grinned when she heard the disgruntled huff behind her. "Don't be such a little cry baby, you'll get your share some other time." And with that Eliza went back into the bedroom to put on some clothes. She had picked up a couple sets of clothing when she went to get ready for their date on Saturday, seeing as she knew she'd spend the rest of the weekend there. She also wasn't very keen to wake up earlier to head back to her apartment and get ready for this important day.

She walked into the kitchen and made her way to the fridge, wanting to get breakfast ready. She was wearing a dark blue polo shirt, black jeans and white converse shoes. She always had been more masculine in her clothing choices, had been since she was a little girl to be honest. She pulled out the ingredients for French toast and got everything ready to get cooked.

Her blonde lover walked into the kitchen just as she finished piling the food onto some plates. Eliza's eyes were immediately drawn to the dress the blonde had chosen to wear today, the white colour made Arizona look like an angel.

"Aren't you a sight for sore eyes, baby." The brunette said with a flirtatious smirk. "That dress looks absolutely amazing on you. How come you've never worn it before?"

The blonde just grinned at her. "Come on, stroke my ego some more. Or do you want to stroke something else? If you do, you've missed your opportunity." The blonde grabbed a cup of coffee and sat down at the breakfast bar. "But the story behind the dress. I bought it some odd months ago and it disappeared in the back of the closet, so I found it today and I thought I'd might as well wear it. That and I knew it'd drive you mad, consider it a little payback for not reciprocating back there." The blonde threw her a little wink and began eating after Eliza put the plate in front of her. Eliza just let out a little laugh before digging in herself.

 **|AR &EM|**

Eliza was stood in front of two dozen journalists, Tim at her side. The blonde man was enthusiastically talking to the group gathered in front of them. "So without further ado, let me introduce the surgeon without whom this wouldn't be possible. Doctor Eliza Minnick."

The journalists focused their attention on Eliza now, eager for something to write about.

"Hello everybody, my name is Eliza Minnick. My position within this glorious hospital is Head of Orthopaedic Surgery. The patient's legs were so shattered, that most other surgeons would see amputation as the only treatment possible. I have seen cases like this while I was stationed overseas as an army medic, good people who had to lose their limbs simply because there wasn't any other way to help them. So, I have done research into the use of organic materials in the realignment of bones. Most hospitals wouldn't even give it a second glance, but over here they welcomed my idea with open arms and did everything they could to get everything together quickly, so that we can save this little girl's legs. So let's go save her, shall we?" She gave the journalists a quick little grin and then started to make her way into the scrub room, where her favourite Paediatric surgeon was already in the process of getting ready.

"You're good at public speaking, not really sure why I wasn't expecting that." The brunette just grinned at Arizona and continued on scrubbing.

 **|AR &EM|**

Eliza was sitting in the lounge, exhausted but proud. The surgery had taken nearly twelve hours, and the need for perfection was immeasurable. She had managed to save the girl's legs and she predicted for Rebekah to be walking within the next two months.

She was finishing up some reports when April and Jo stumbled into the room, kissing and completely unaware of the fact that there was another person in the room. Eliza just smirked and coughed loudly, causing the two women to break apart immediately with red faces.

"Good afternoon ladies. Glad to see you finally got your heads out of your asses, having to watch you stumble around each other like teenagers was kind of beginning to annoy me. Just one quick questions. Does anybody know?" the both shook their heads, not trusting their voices. "That's great. But tell me when you start to tell people about your relationship, I want to be the one who tells Meredith. Can't wait to see the look on her face when she finds out she lost the betting pool."

At this, the two other women got unbelieving looks on their faces, and Eliza realised she had said too much.

"What do you mean, betting pool?"

Eliza quickly got all of her stuff and leaped for the exit, passing Arizona as she practically ran from the room. "I have to check on some patients. No time to talk. Bye!"

Arizona just watched her with a loving smile on her face. Oh, how she adored that idiot.

 **A/N. Good news everybody! A new chapter! Hope you enjoyed, maybe leave a review if you did *hint*. See you next time, bye!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N. Hi! It's been a while, I know. Sorry about that, no excuses. But also no promises that I can upload any faster, sorry.**

The entire hospital was buzzing, it had been since Eliza's surgery really. The media coverage had been enormous and they had been on the news for the last couple of days. Nothing could wreck their good moods, not even the groups of people who had protested vehemently against the whole procedure.

The department heads were sitting together in the main presentation room, looking through articles together on the big project board. "Look at this," Meredith snorted at the article that she pulled up on the board. It was written by a man who had 'proven' that Eliza's surgery was dangerous and unethical.

"As if we would put a patient at risk." Tim shook his head disbelievingly and continued on talking. "But talking about our superstar, where is she AZ?" Everyone heard a non-committal noise coming from the blonde surgeon.

"I don't know Tim. We aren't conjoined at the hip, and we don't have a telepathic connection despite what you all think." Arizona looked up from the medical journal that she was reading and dared anyone to speak against her.

At that moment, the door opened to reveal a dishevelled looking Eliza. That wasn't the only thing about her that everyone noticed, though, the brunette gave of a cold vibe. It was a big difference from the warmth and happiness that she usually exuded. "Good afternoon Ms. Celebrity, we are humble to be in your presence." Jackson said with a little grin on his face.

The reaction that they got wasn't quite expected. Eliza just gave them all a cold look and immediately turned on her heel to make her way out of the room. Everybody looked at Arizona, who looked just as confused as they did. "Don't go after her." The blonde spoke quickly. "She needs some time to herself, let's not make it any harder on her. And no, I don't have a clue as to what is going on." Eliza was a grown woman, more importantly, she was a stubborn woman. No need to go fuss over someone who wouldn't want it.

 **|AR &EM|**

Except that she did want it. She felt terrible, and she needed Arizona to help make her feel better. She felt alone, so incredibly alone. She was sat in her dark apartment after a rough day at work, she had lost a patient. It only added to her overall shitty mood. She was sat on the couch, multiple half empty liquor bottles around her, another one in her hand. Tears were in her eyes and she was clutching at a photograph held in her hand. A teenage boy and a small girl captured on it. In her drunken haze, she didn't realize that the heartbroken sob that sounded in the apartment was her own. That was the last she remembered before falling in a deep, nightmare-riddled sleep.

There was a frantic knocking on the door, the brunette supposed it was the reason she woke up. Or was it the pounding headache? She let out a sound when the volume of the knocking only increased. "Calm your tits, I'm coming!" She yelled out, though her voice broke in the middle of the sentence. She struggled to get up off the floor, supposing that she had fallen off the couch in her sleep.

She slowly made her way to the door, rubbing the heel of her hand across her forehead, it did nothing to alleviate the gruesome headache. When she opened the door, she didn't immediately recognise the frantic blue eyes checking her over. But when she did, she let out a sob again, Arizona had finally come for her.

"Eliza, what's wrong, sweetie?" the blonde's hands came out to steady her hungover girlfriend when she saw her swaying on her feet. The words coming from the brunette's mouth didn't make any sense to Arizona, so she helped her lover into the apartment and made sure the brunette was safely in her bed before Arizona began to clean up the apartment. She threw out all the liquor bottles in the immediate vicinity, either full or empty. She didn't want Eliza drunk again for the near future, not when she would only drown her feelings instead of talking about them.

When she done with tidying the apartment, she sat down on the sofa and put her head in her hands. She felt like she let Eliza down. She knew the brunette was in an odd mood, hell, everybody knew that Eliza was behaving out of the ordinary. But Eliza was her girlfriend, she should know when the brunette needed her. She shook her head, steeling herself. She was going to be there for Eliza from now on, no more escaping communicating with each other. With that, she stood up from the couch and walked to the bedroom, changing into sleeping clothes she pulled from Eliza's drawers. She crawled into bed behind the brunette, cuddling into her back and throwing a possessive arm around her waist.

"I'm going to be there for you from now on."

 **|AR &EM|**

When Eliza woke up again, the headache wasn't as bad as it had been. Also, there was a warm body shielding her from the rest of the world. She let out a content little sigh and turned around in the arms that enveloped her. She smiled softly when she saw the peaceful look on her girlfriend's sleeping face, though that smile turned into a grimace when she remembered the worry that had been evident on her lover's face only hours before. She was going to talk to her girlfriend, tell her everything. She carefully extracted herself from the blonde's arms and made her way to the kitchen, she wasn't going to do anything on an empty stomach.

She was bustling around in the kitchen when Arizona walked in half an hour later. Her eyes were squinted and her hair was in an adorable tussled state. To Eliza, she looked like perfection in the brunette's shirt and face bare of make-up. The well-known butterflies made an appearance in her stomach, but she ignored the feeling, opting to slide the photograph she had held in her hand the night before over the counter. When Arizona looked at it, she saw a very young Eliza sitting in the lap of an adolescent that resembled her a lot. There was a pain in Eliza's eyes that she hadn't seen before.

"His name was Dennis, he was my brother. And uh… he died. Exactly six years ago."

 **A/N. Hi again! Hope you enjoyed. Also, the episode from last Friday sucked. I swear to God that if anyone dies this season I will rage. Okay, now that's over with. See you next time!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N. Hello All! It is I, the author that doesn't upload a lot. I hope you enjoy.**

The silence that hung around them wasn't the comfortable type anymore. After Eliza dropped the bombshell of her dead brother on her girlfriend, she had refused to talk about it. When Arizona would try and talk about the subject, the brunette would just seize the blonde's lips in a hungry kiss and drag her off to bed for at least a couple of hours. It had been like this for a month now.

It wasn't like their relationship became strained, it was the opposite actually. They talked more about their childhoods, about their college time, about everything except for the people they lost. Just like Eliza didn't want to talk about her brother, Arizona wasn't willing to talk about her parents' deaths and the guilt she carried with her for their passing.

 **|AR &EM|**

They were lying in bed, at Arizona's apartment. The blonde was drawing little figures on Eliza's stomach, her hand under her girlfriend's shirt. They wore pyjamas, both too tired to engage in physically strenuous activities. The blonde's heart felt heavy, weighed down by the story she wanted to share with the brunette. It had been enough, she couldn't ignore such a large part of her past anymore.

"It was a snowy day, the roads were frozen over." She began. She felt Eliza stiffen under her, knowing where this was going. "Tim and I were with our grandparents. It was the first time with them, they had a falling out with our parents, hadn't had contact in years. We were having a sleepover at their house." Her hand kept drawing little hearts over the brunette's abdominal muscles and belly button. "I was scared, our parents left us with people who were strangers to us. I cried and I cried, begging anyone listening to call our parents. Tim tried to comfort me, but it didn't work. So, our grandparents called mom and dad. But it was icy." She swallowed a lump in her throat. "Three hours later, our grandparents were worried about our parents, I had finally stopped crying. The hospital called. They said they were sorry, that they had done everything they could. My father had died on impact, my mother a few hours after him on an operating table." Her eyes were watering now. "I felt so incredibly guilty for so many years. I mean, it was my fault that they were on the road in the first place. If it wasn't for me, they would still be alive right now, Tim never blamed me though." She felt arms tighten around her, trying to provide her with comfort. "But I went to counselling, I became at peace with what happened, and I became a doctor to prevent the same thing from happening to other people, to prevent them from losing their loved ones." She took one last deep breath. "Eliza, you're not alone. You just need to let me in, please, I don't want you to go through this alone, not when you have me."

she felt the body under her move away, and her heart broke at the thought that Eliza would shut her out again. She saw that beautiful muscular body stand up from the bed and move towards the bathroom. Once she was at the doorway, Eliza halted her movement. "I will talk to you about it Arizona, I'm just not ready right now."

The blonde felt tears running down her cheeks.

 **|AR &EM|**

 _Red. It was all she could see, all she could feel, all she could hear. Her ears were ringing from the explosion that had busted her eardrums. She wasn't aware of the tears running from her eyes, or the fact that she let out agonising sobs. Her back throbbed from the shrapnel that was imbedded within it. Her hands were red, but she didn't know whose blood it was. Maybe hers? Her brother's? maybe from one of the other guys of the squad, all of them were dead. She was rocking softly with a body held firmly in her arms. She had tried to stop the bleeding, but it was all for naught. He was dead. She pulled back, looking into his lifeless eyes that had been filled with mirth just a moment before. She brought her shaking hands up to his eyes, closing them. Another heart-breaking scream left her mouth. She was alone now._

 _She was told that she had sat with her brother's corpse in her arms for nearly six hours. That was how long it took them to find her and bring her back to the nearest base with medical facilities. She had been numb while they stitched her up, while they all told her how sorry they were for her loss. She only snapped out of her daze long enough for her to listen to her commanding officer telling her that they were sending her home, an honourable discharge. Her back would take some time to heal, but the psychological damage would never leave her._

 **|AR &EM|**

She snapped out of her daze when the shower stopped. She looked panicked for a second until she saw familiar blonde tresses and beautiful blue eyes. She let out a shaky breath and accepted the fluffy bathrobe that the blonde held out. Her girlfriend respectfully averted her gaze then, knowing that Eliza was in a very vulnerable and fragile state, the time to let her eyes roam her incredible body would come later. When they went to the kitchen, she saw that Arizona had made her a hearty breakfast, she would have to thank the blonde later for her thoughtfulness. Arizona didn't push the subject, but Eliza could see that her eyes were red from crying. She felt like the world's biggest asshole then.

"We enlisted together. I had just finished my intern year, wide-eyed and curious about the world since I never really lived, I just worked my butt off for my education. I wanted to serve my country, and because he was the best brother ever, he wouldn't let me go alone. I went to college, because he sacrificed himself for me. When I got kicked out, he took me in, he dropped out of college and got a job. When my aunt found out a few months after, she took us both in. But Dennis had taken to his protector roll, he never went back to college. He had already done a few tours with the military, he was thinking about retiring. But I convinced him to go with me. He paid with his life." The food was untouched on the counter, her appetite had disappeared. "We were with a couple of other guys, they were also army medics, Dennis was our bodyguard, so to speak. We were being transferred to a base that was further into the warzone, but we hit a bomb. All of the other guys died on impact, but Dennis and I were alive, though I shredded my back. His injuries were brutal though. I tried to stop the bleeding, I really did, it didn't work. He died in my arms, all because I decided I wanted to be fighting a war I had no business of fighting." She looked up then, her eyes were pained and full of tears. "I tried to save him, I really did Zona." The tears began falling then.

A pair of arms enveloped her.

 **A/N. I need to complain for a quick minute. I fucking swear, if Arizona and Eliza break up and Eliza leaves the show, I'm going to rage quit. I don't get why AZ's life has to be so difficult, I really don't. I just want to see cute fluffiness involving Arizona, THAT'S ALL I'M FREAKING ASKING FOR! Onto other things, I totally called the Maggie and Jackson thing. Really, I have it in my little book full of FanFic ideas. I'm oddly pleased with the pairing (even though I also ship Japril). ANYWAY, I hope you enjoyed. If you have any questions, leave them in a review (except for the chronological order of things, I'm totally lost on there). Bye!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N. Hello there! Before I begin, I want to ask you guys something. Here it comes, are you ready? Are y'all interested in some background information about the other relationships in this story. Think April/Jo and Tim/Meredith? Let me know please.**

It took nearly an hour for Eliza to get her emotions in check again. During that time, Arizona whispered words of encouragement and love in her ear. Again, she felt like the worst girlfriend ever. She hadn't offered Arizona the comfort she needed when the blonde had told her own heart-breaking story, and yet there she was, telling Eliza that it would all be okay.

When she finally got her crying under control, she looked deeply into those amazing blue eyes. "Arizona, thank you. I know I haven't been the best girlfriend as of late, but I'm glad you're still here with me." the blonde just embraced her more fiercely than before.

"Of course. I know it's hard, but you don't abandon the one you care about most." Her heart burned with the words she wanted to say to the blonde. _I love you, please don't leave me. I couldn't handle it if you did._

But she couldn't say those words, not yet. Arizona wouldn't believe her and just say that it was the grief talking. So, she would just wait for the perfect time to tell her. When she looked at the blonde, she couldn't believe how lucky she was. This gorgeous, smart, sweet, wonderful woman wanted to be with her. _Her_. The one that didn't have all her shit together, it felt surreal to be honest.

She snapped out of her musing by kisses being dropped on her shoulder. "Where did you just go?" the blonde asked her quietly, rubbing her hands over Eliza's sides. The brunette relaxed into the loving embrace that Arizona was offering her.

"Nothing to be worried about, baby. I was just thinking." Eliza answered, giving her girlfriend a small smile. "But, my sweet Arizona, I have an idea. How about you draw a bath? I'll just clean the kitchen and join you afterwards, we'll talk some more while cuddling in the bath. What do you think?"

The blonde threw her a salacious smirk. "Hmm… While the idea of you being naked in the bath with me, I have to insist in more than just talking. Maybe some kissing," Arizona pulled her in for a hungry kiss. "Maybe some groping," the brunette gasped as a hand squeezed her ass. "And maybe you'll get a bit more lucky than just some light touching. Maybe." With that, the blonde hopped off the stool she was sat on and made her way to the bathroom, swaying her hips as she did so.

Eliza knew that they were not finished talking about this subject, but she was tired from her emotional breakdown, and she was grateful that Arizona seemed to sense that. Once again, she wondered how she got such an amazing girlfriend. With a grin, she began cleaning the kitchen, clearing the uneaten dishes, scrubbing the pans that were used and wiping down the counter. She was finished fifteen minutes later, and made her way to the bathroom with giddy anticipation.

When she opened the door, the scent of a plethora of scented candles attacked her nose. She inhaled deeply and she felt a dorky smile grow on her face once she spotted Arizona. The blonde wasn't in the tub yet, she sat on the ledge of it with an adorably dimpled smile on her gorgeous face. She stood once Eliza came into the bathroom and all of a sudden, the adorable smile turned into an enticing smirk.

"I suggest you strip, before I come over there and make you." The blonde's voice was husky, though a bit bossy. The brunette nodded quickly and began shedding her clothes. When she was down to just her underwear, she felt a gentle hand on her arm. It coaxed her to turn around. She froze when she felt exploring fingers on her back. On her scars.

"Relax Eliza, I've got you. You're safe." She let out a steadying breath and forced her body to relax. This was Arizona, she trusted the blonde.

 **|AR &EM|**

"This is nice." The blonde sighed. Eliza nodded her assent. They were in the bath, Eliza sat against her girlfriend's chest. Normally, the brunette would be the 'big spoon', so to speak. But right now, above else, she needed the comfort of Arizona surrounding her very being. So, she sat encircled in Arizona's arms, with the blonde drawing figures on the brunette's front with her fingers.

"There were three of us." Eliza spoke quietly. "Me, my brother and his best friend. We were stationed together. Dany and Dennis met in sophomore year, she was actually the one that helped me discover my sexuality." She felt the blonde tighten her arms around her possessively, Eliza secretly revelled in it.

"Should I be worried about this?" Arizona bit out, jealousy flaring to the surface, it was completely out of character for the blonde surgeon.

Eliza let out a barking laugh. "Never. She's like a big sister to me, has been since I was in freshman year, she just talked to me when I found out I liked girls more than I liked guys. Anyway, after Dennis died, I felt so incredibly guilty. I decided I didn't have the right to speak to his best friend anymore. I haven't talked to her since he died. She always tried to get in contact again, but I never answered any of her calls, e-mails and letters. She still keeps sending me Christmas cards and birthday cards, just in case I decide I want reconcile. I think I might, after I get some help. I can't go on like this any longer, Zona. I can't let this keep tearing me apart." For the first time, she didn't cry when she thought about her brother.

"I'll be there every step of the way." The blonde spoke with such conviction, that it warmed Eliza's heart.

"I know you will. And I can't thank you enough for being there for me. Just know, from here on out, I'll be there for you too." There was a kiss dropped on her shoulder. Eliza leaned back further into Arizona's arms and began talking about Dennis. About what an amazing man he had been.

 **A/N. Soo... I'll probably introduce Dany (Daniëlle) as an OC. But, I want to put her in a relationship with someone. If you have suggestions, please let me know. Hope you enjoyed, bye!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N. I'M BACK! And with school out, I'm hopeful I will be able to write more. Onto the chapter!**

"Do you have everything you need sweetie?"

Eliza grunted a response, not having her morning coffee in her system yet. She heard her girlfriend chuckle before a pair of arms hugged her from behind.

"You're going to do great today, those doctors are lucky you're going to teach them." At that, the brunette grinned. She was excited for today, she would be teaching in one of the best hospitals of the US.

"Thank you for your confidence, babe. I'm going to miss you though. A whole week without you is going to be agony." She exaggerated of course, but she was going to miss her blonde lover.

Today marked the day that the department heads were spreading across the country to teach at numerous hospitals. Eliza was going to UCSF Medical Center with Maggie and Tim, Arizona was going to NewYork Presbyterian Jo, April and the residents. That left Meredith and Jackson to run the hospital in their absences.

While Eliza had been excited for this day to come, this would be the first time since starting counselling that Eliza would be without Arizona to ground her.

 **|AR &EM|**

 _Three months ago._

 _"Would it be too cliché for me to stretch out across the couch?" Her therapist just cocked an eyebrow and signalled for her to do as she pleased. The brunette threw herself on the couch._

 _"Okay Eliza, we're going to start lightly. Who's idea was it for you to come here?" Her therapist, a man in his late fifties with greying hair, asked her._

 _"Well… It was my girlfriend's idea. But I don't know, girlfriend doesn't really express my feelings towards her. Arizona is the one I want to spend the rest of my life with, my soulmate. But I can't tell her that because I released all my baggage on her, and she wouldn't believe me of I told her that I want to grow into old grey ladies together." She rambled out, feeling the need to get all of it of her chest._

 _"Huh, that's not really light, is it? But okay, we're diving right in." The therapist didn't smile or grin, he had a serious expression on his face. "Why do you think that Arizona won't believe you?"_

 _The brunette looked at him with a serious face. "Well doctor Meyer, it's because I have deep feelings of guilt for my brother's untimely death after I dragged him back into a war with me."_

 _"Now Eliza, you surely didn't drag him into war?"_

 _"Oh it's true. Literal war. You know, guns, bombs, bad guys trying to shoot you in the face, the whole deal."_

 **|AR &EM|**

Present day

Arizona and Eliza were stood in the airport, just before the blonde was to go through security. The brunette had her hands on Arizona's hips and her girlfriend had her arms wrapped around those strong shoulders she loved so much.

"Eliza, I have to go." The blonde whined half-heartedly, not making any move as to remove herself from her girlfriend's embrace.

"But I'll miss you so much, dimples." The brunette pouted, using her new nickname for her favourite blonde.

"Come on, baby. I'll miss my plane. You know that we're going to skype every night, you can tell me how brilliant you were that day and I get to tell you how much I miss our cuddles."

They smiled tenderly at each other and kissed one last time, a soft kiss filled with promises.

The moment called for those three words, it only felt natural. But Eliza didn't want their first "I love you's" to be in an airport, while they were saying goodbye. Preferably, it would be in a dimly lit room, with a dozen candles scattered around and with clothes nowhere to be found.

So instead it was a "Bye", answered with an "Until next week, dimples".

 **|AR &EM|**

 _Two months earlier._

 _"So, what you're saying," Eliza began. "Is that, I'm avoiding Dany because I don't want to be reminded that I lost Dennis? It has nothing to do with guilt?" Doctor Meyer just gave her an unimpressed look._

 _"What I'm saying, Eliza, is that it is a possibility. But you have to figure that out for yourself, I can't make your problems disappear magically. Do you see a fairy wand somewhere around here?" The brunette snorted a laugh._

 **|AR &EM|**

Present day.

The apartment was eerily quiet when Eliza woke up. Normally, there would be a blonde goddess up an about, making breakfast. But today, the other side of the bed was cold and Eliza didn't smell coffee wafting in form the kitchen. She let out a loud groan and got out of bed, wearing Arizona's sweatshirt. It still had the blonde's smell.

After she started the coffee machine, she went into the bathroom to start getting ready for her first day of teaching at UCSF Medical Center. She decided against using her own shampoo and grabbed Arizona's, the smell of it eliciting pleasant memories of a blonde mane of hair pressed against her nose. She smiled and finished showering.

When she walked into the walk-in closet, she grabbed the outfit she had laid out last night. It consisted of slim fit slacks, a tailored blouse and a pair of stylish dark blue sneakers. She had to stand the entire day, and she wasn't like Arizona, so heeled shoes were completely out of the question. She completed her look by pulling her hair in a ponytail and applying some light make-up.

When she walked into the kitchen again, she wasn't all that surprised to see Tim and Maggie sitting at the kitchen island drinking coffee and eating bagels they had brought with them. "Good morning, oh dear sister-in-law of mine. These two brilliant minds have decided to join you for breakfast, so that we can all carpool together." Tim grinned at her and offered her a bagel, which she gladly took, biting into it immediately.

"Morning." She mumbled, walking over to grab herself some coffee. She crinkled her nose when she saw all the milk and sugar Tim had poured into his coffee.

When they were finished eating breakfast, they grabbed the bags containing everything needed for their presentations and got into Tim's car, the women in the car rolling their eyes when Tim began singing along with the radio.

 **|AR &EM|**

 _One week earlier._

 _"It is not my fault that Dennis died. I have nothing to feel guilty about and he would be proud of me if he could see me today. Though I will always miss him, I shouldn't keep beating myself up about it." She looked at doctor Meyer with expectant eyes and for the first time, the therapist grinned brilliantly at her._

 _"I couldn't agree more, Eliza."_

 **A/N. Hope you enjoyed. Less heaviness this chapter. I'll see you next time!**


	13. Chapter 13

They had music blaring from the computer that stood nearby, both women bobbing along to the beat while they were setting everything up for the presentations that were to come. Eliza grinned when the next song started, recognizing the beat immediately. She spun on her heel, facing a grinning Maggie. All of a sudden, they started singing along to the song.

That was what Tim walked in on when he came back with three cups of coffee. The two surgeons singing off-key to a funky pop song. He walked to the computer and quickly stopped the music.

"Tim, you're a real kill-joy, do you know that?" Maggie complained. They were having fun, and her brother-in-law just had to ruin it.

"Yes, I know. But the other doctors are going to walk in any minute now and I want to come across as serious, even though we're anything but." This was the moment that a couple of doctors came into the room, quietly talking amongst themselves. Tim gave Eliza and Maggie a look that screamed 'I told you so' and motioned for them to get their lab coats on. The women did so quickly and put the last items in place so that they could begin with their presentation when they wished.

Maggie and Eliza moved to stand in front of the projection board, discussing the presentation that was scheduled to begin in only a few minutes. "Okay," Maggie began. "We start with Tim saying stuff about the hospital, then we continue with the concept of 'Mind to Mind Communication'. I'll tell the neurological part of it, Tim will talk about the technology that makes it possible. Then we move on to your Spiderman-surgery, and you'll have the entire crowd to yourself. Tomorrow will just consist of more of our new surgeries, but remember. The procedures that we haven't used yet can't be discussed, they're classified until the research is complete." Eliza nodded along with her friend, she knew all of it. Still, it was nice to have a quick reminder. It would've been possible for her to get so excited about her new surgeries that the classified ones would also come up. That was a big no-no, she would've had a really angry girlfriend that way.

Ten minutes later, the entire auditorium was filled. Obviously, there were doctors absent, the hospital needed to be run after all. There was a lot of noise flitting around the room. Tim being the impatient man that he was, whistled loudly on his fingers. It had an immediate effect, the room was quiet.

"Good morning ladies and gentlemen, welcome. My name is Timothy Robbins, I'm a co-founder of White Wing hospital. In our little corner of the world, we are working on cutting-edge techniques that elevate modern medicine. And I know that some of you more senior staff are rolling your eyes at this young fool that thinks he is actually making a difference. But we are out there, doing the impossible." He pressed a button on his phone, the display changed to an x-ray of Rebekah Johnson, better known as 'Spidergirl' in the media. Next to it was a picture of Rebekah cautiously walking with Eliza supporting her. The brunette had felt it necessary for her to be involved in the healing process.

"This is what we do on a daily basis, against all odds, we made this little girl walk again." He grinned boyishly again. "Without further ado, I turn to two of my best surgeons. Doctor Maggie Pierce and doctor Eliza Minnick."

 **|AR &EM|**

The presentation was done. But there is no rest for the wicked, so of course there had to be tons of doctors that wanted to talk to the White Wing staff. Currently, Maggie and Tim were busy talking to a neuro attending that was particularly interested in the 'Mind to Mind Communication' method. So, Eliza was on her own while talking to an intern that was encroaching on her personal space.

"Doctor Minnick, may I call you Eliza?" the intern thought he was slick, Eliza supposed, but he was anything but. All gangly limbs and immature attitude, he was the epitome of a man-child.

"No, you may not. If you have any questions, I suggest you ask them now. My colleagues and I have to get going soon." She gave the man a pointed look and urged him to speak.

"Well doctor Minnick, I was wondering if you'd maybe want to go-"

"No. I have a partner." She didn't wait for a response and turned around, making her way over to Tim and Maggie, who just finished their conversation.

Tim looked like he had just hit the jackpot, while Maggie just looked annoyed. "Good news doctor Minnick, since we finished early with the presentation, I have arranged that you and Maggie get to kick butt in an ER while I go and check out their new MRI machine. Isn't it magnificent?" He grinned boyishly again and motioned to the exit. "I trust that you and Maggie can find your own way there? Do make a good impression, won't you? I'm off to the labs." And with that, the tech-genius was gone.

Eliza just rolled her eyes at their boss. "I don't think he knows just how stressful it is to work in an ER. That is one part of the job I don't miss working at White Wing." The brunette grabbed her bag and was thankful she remembered to pack her scrubs.

"Let's just find somewhere to change and show these people how awesome medical advancement is when put into action."

 **|AR &EM|**

Nearly twenty minutes later they were in the Emergency Room, waiting on their second patient to treat. The first one had been a piece of cake, and the trauma was perfect to show off their moves. Instead of using the traditional approach, the two women had opted for one of their recently developed methods for stabilising a patient. This resulted in them saving the life of a woman who had a very slim chance of surviving the next few minutes.

The two of them had worked flawlessly together, earning the awe of the other surgeons that were working their shift in the ER.

Eliza was called away by an ER-nurse, who needed a signature on some admission papers for the woman they had just saved. At that moment, another nurse called out. "Incoming trauma, ETA 2 minutes out." Eliza cursed her luck, she was stuck for at least 5 minutes. Maggie would have to deal with this one on her own.

"Pierce, you're on your own for this one, make me proud." She yelled at her colleague, picking up the pace on signing all the papers.

Maggie nodded to herself once and quickly went over to grab a pair of gloves and pulling them on, also grabbing a gown to put on. Then, she made her way out to the ambulance bay, waiting impatiently on the ambulance.

After approximately two minutes, she could hear the sirens. She got herself in the mental zone and when the ambulance arrived, she started to scream her orders.

Out of the back of the ambulance climbed an EMT, and Maggie helped him immediately with getting the gurney out of the ambulance.

"Danielle Mason, 36 years old. You need to save this one doc, she's a hero firefighter who just saved a little kid from a burning building." The firefighter had burns all over her right side, her uniform was already taken off. This baffled Maggie, you never got any clothes off of a burn victim, the wounds would only become much worse because of it.

Maggie wheeled the gurney inside the emergency room with the help of the EMT, going into the first room that was available.

A resident came in quickly in search of a case, eagerly starting to help. Maggie got an oxygen mask on the firefighter first, seeing as she probably inhaled a lot of smoke. She didn't need long to conclude that the woman was going to be scarred for life if they treated her the traditional way.

All of a sudden, the oxygen intake cut off. Monitors started beeping, this was what Eliza walked in on. She recognised the patient immediately, this was Dany. Her brother's best friend. She didn't panic, it was the opposite. She was calm, collected. Everything she needed to be to save Dany's life.

She ordered the resident to get out and get Tim. Dany wouldn't be treated anywhere else than at White Wing. "Go get Tim Robbins now. Tell him we need emergency transport back to White Wing." The resident scurried off to find the tech-genius.

"Maggie, she can't breathe and her throat is probably too damaged to put in a breathing tube that way. We have to perform a tracheotomy to preserve her throat. After that we're going to do a bronchoscopy to get a clear image of the damage." The brunette looked around the room and motioned for a nurse to book a room for the bronchoscopy.

After that she grabbed a scalpel and looked towards Maggie. "I can't lose her Maggie, okay?"

The other woman nodded.

"Let's go."

 **A/N. Hope you enjoyed. Next chapter there will be a whole** **lot of Ariliza goodness, I miss writing it too much. Anyway, leave a review with your thoughts and I'll see you next time.**


End file.
